Time, and Time Again
by FuryOfTheBlackbird
Summary: Time, and time again, we are destined to meet. Time and time again, I will fail to save you…
1. Introduction

Hey, what do you know, I'm writing a Frozen fanfiction.

Based off a creepy dream I had. I plan on continuing it, but it may not be for awhile. We'll see how things go.

Also, you Elsa lovers might hate me for this... But it turns out well, I promise! I don't want to spoil much, but time travel is involved!

* * *

**Time, and Time Again**

_Introduction_

Elsa blinked, but the blurriness wasn't going away. Footsteps, rattling chains. The outline of a hazy figure approached, lifting a slender leg to step over the motionless shape of a person lying on the floor, a knife sticking out of their back. "Anna, wake up, Anna." Elsa whispered, but she didn't move. No, it couldn't have been Anna, the hair was all wrong, but Elsa could have sworn it was her just a moment ago…

The figure moved closer, their worn leather boots wrapped in chains, a pointed bird like mask obscuring their face. They crouched, letting their ragged purple cloak brush the stone floor, and cocked their head in a bird like fashion, their lifeless, painted, black eyes staring at her. "W-who?" Elsa tried to ask, but it seemed her voice no longer worked. The figure reached out a hand, and with soft, slender fingers she brushed the hair away from Elsa's face. Were those tears, running down the bird person's neck? Elsa didn't know, for a murky grayness clouded her vision.

The bird person stood up again, tilting its head towards the sky, and then they shrieked. It was a truly terrible sound, like the strangled, painful cries of a million crows all calling at once. And the wretched frail thing kept shrieking, its black hair rising into the air, crackling with energy. It was in pain; Elsa could see that clearly, and she pitied it. If only she could help it, she thought, if only… and she closed her eyes. The queen was dead.


	2. Chapter 1: Fire and Ice

**Time, and Time Again**

**Chapter 1**

_Fire and Ice_

_Time, and time again, _

_We are destined to meet. _

_Time and time again, _

_I will fail to save you…_

_Time, how fragile it must be,_

_If it bends to the will,_

_Of a person like me._

* * *

The snow felt cold against her cheeks. Screams, fire, destruction raining upon the buildings around her. She was shoved violently with the bottom of someone's boot, and she gasped in pain.

"Still alive I see." She knew that voice; it was Vayne the witch clan leader's daughter. "You just don't give up do you, Myra." Myra, that was her name, but it didn't matter anymore. Vayne was going to kill her. Vayne always got what she wanted. "Even when you knew you weren't strong enough to stop me, you still tried. That's impressive Myra."

"She doesn't deserve this." Myra whispered. "None of them deserve this." Vayne crouched down beside her.

"Nor did we deserve exile." Vayne said dangerously. She grabbed the frail young woman by her neck, and with one hand held her up towards the smoke blackened sky.

"Nobody deserves to die." Myra gasped.

"You know what? That voice of yours is getting awful annoying." Vayne said in a low voice. "How about I fix that?"

"No-" Myra clawed at the hand that held her, but she was too weak, and Vayne knew this. Vayne's hand glowed white hot, searing the skin around Myra's neck, and she let go. Myra fell to the ground. She screamed, but no sound came out, so she lay on the ground gasping for air. Vayne's boot connected with her head one last time, and she blacked out.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes, awakening the fluttering sound of book pages turning themselves in the wind. The window was open, letting in the cold breeze of late October. Normally Elsa kept them closed due to Anna's frequent presence in her room, but she was going to be gone a few days. On an ice-harvesting trip with Kristoff, Anna had told her, so for now she could enjoy the refreshing chill they let in. But she must have gotten too comfortable, as it seemed she had dozed off with her nose in a book.

It was nice to know that her had sister found her special someone, but without Anna's lively chatter, the castle seemed empty again. Even in her days of isolation the castle was never this quiet because no matter how hard she had tried, there was no blotting out the sound of Anna's footsteps dancing around the halls, or the sound of her voice drifting past her lonely doorway… But those dark days were behind her now. There was no need to think of such things anymore.

"Queen Elsa." There was a knocking at her door. Kai's muffled voice drifted into her study.

"Come in." Elsa called, and the door opened. The soft yellow glow of an oil lantern filled the room, casting yellowish light onto Kai's face.

"Please excuse my intrusion, your highness. There is something that demands your attention." "Is it urgent?"

"No, not particularly, but that does not diminish it's importance." Kai said. The lantern's flame wavered, causing shadows to dance across the walls. "Please, do come."

It was dark in the halls of the castle, as the servants had not yet gone around to light the lamps. Preparations for the annual fall festival were well underway, and the servants of the castle were far too busy already, so it did not surprise Elsa that they were somewhat late.

Kai led her deep in the tunnels under the castle, where even the servants rarely went. This part of the castle was nearly ancient, and was the subject of many strange rumors amongst the servants. Ghosts and spirits lived down there; Elsa would often hear them whisper amongst themselves. But Elsa didn't believe in such silly things.

They rounded a curve in the tunnel, and the light from Kai's lantern fell upon a wrought iron gate. Just beyond she could make out the shapes of stone slabs, laid out row upon row. Tombs. Kai had brought her to a crypt.

He opened the wrought iron gate, and they passed each tomb, one by one. Their names were etched in stone, but any memories of them were long gone. They were just faceless names now, with nothing left behind to indicate that the name ever belonged to a living breathing person. Elsa held her hand to her mouth, and kept silent. "Just a little further…" He muttered.

Kai led her to the furthest end of the room, where a lone tomb sat empty. The name was in runic symbols, but Elsa could have recognized it anywhere. The earth beneath her feet began to freeze. The ice spread onto the empty tomb, curling into the shape of a million tiny glass flowers, framing a name that was none other than her own. Elsa backed away, eyes wide with shock.

"There was a legend once, telling of the follies of the first king of Arendelle. Most details have been lost to time, but one told of his particularly bad handling of a conflict between the witches of the north and the common folk of Arendelle. The witches nearly destroyed Arendelle, and once they had the king down on his knees, the queen of them all stepped out from their midst, and asked him to bring forth their firstborn child. 'Shall the firstborns of your descendants forever be bound by the magic of ice, and by fear and isolation, let it be their destruction.' She is said to have proclaimed. And so it was for the hundreds of years that followed, fear growing with each new generation of royalty. All of them were dead before they reached maturity." Kai pointed his lantern towards the series of tombs, lined up row by row. "They were the royal family's darkest secret, and so they were kept out of sight and buried here, away from the prying eyes of the kingdom."

"Why didn't my parents tell me this?" Elsa said, now on the verge of tears.

"They were hoping you would never have to know, but I knew, eventually someone was going tell you. I just never figured it would be me." Kai sighed heavily. "They tried to give you a normal life Elsa, but that day when you struck your sister, they couldn't help but let fear take hold. As a result of their actions the cycle very nearly repeated itself, but there was one thing the witch queen didn't account for."

"Anna…" She whispered.

"Anna saved your life in more ways than she knows." Kai said. Elsa wrapped her arms around the balding servant, and held him tight. It took everything she had to hold the tears at bay.

"Thank you Kai," she said, "for telling me all of this."

They were walking back to Elsa's study, her and Kai. Too much was on her mind to say anything, so she stayed silent. The lamps were lit now, and Kai had extinguished the lantern. Elsa had the oddest sensation that all of this had happened before, but had no time to ponder this odd sensation for shouting interrupted her thoughts. It was her sister's voice. Anna was home early.

"Elsa!" Elsa heard her cry. There was a tone of anguish to her voice that Elsa had never heard before. "Elsa where are you?" Anna rounded the corner, and the instant Elsa saw her face she knew something was deeply wrong. Anna's face was covered in a mixture of tears and ash, and her clothes were in no better a condition. "Elsa, thank goodness I found you." She sobbed, burying her head into Elsa's shoulder. "It's gone…the village… th-they burned everything!"


End file.
